Dreams
by rewrite-me-a-dream
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are searching for the uranuim bomb, and Winry has moved on and has opened up her own Automail workshop. However the dreams that Ed and Winry have been having are too hard to ignore. EdWinry EdNoah AlOC, Post 'Conquoror of Shambala'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor anything affiliated with Fullmetal Alchemist. I am not making any money or profit from this work, other than the satisfaction of writing.

**A/N:** This fic is based on the anime series, set after the movie "Conqueror of Shambala". Though I've had this idea in my head for a while, I intended it at first to be a one-shot EdWin. However, as I began to write this chapter in the back of one of my lecture pads, a plot formed in my head, so I decided to go with that. I don't intend for this to go for anymore than 10 chapters, and will hopefully update it on a fortnightly basis. The chapters will all probably be longer than this one. I am also looking for a BETA, so if you would like to help, then tell me so in your review hint, hint. Enjoy!

_Chapter one: Longing _

_"I only wish..."_

_She sighed._

_"I only wish this weren't a dream."_

_Then, burying her face in the nape of his neck, she felt herself slipping away from him._

Winry awoke the very same way she woke every other morning, with her long, blonde hair in tangles around her face, and her hands both resting neatly under her head. Opening her eyes groggily, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Ed..."

She could never really remember her dreams very well, regardless of what they'd been. This had always annoyed her somewhat, and the dreams she'd been having lately, from what she could remember, had been no different, as they'd been just as vague, never really having a discernible beginning. She'd always be with the same person, in the same place; a big, beautiful, white bed in the middle of an empty white room that had no doors, and only one window, from which golden light seemed to flow, but nothing of the outside world could be seen. The bed had a massive mosquito net hanging over it, and seemed to be covered with limitless amounts of white sheets and fluffy white pillows, and the man she was with had appeared just the same way she'd remembered him, though a real arm and leg had replaced his automail. She never had any idea of how she had come to be there with him, of all people, but just accepted it as being completely normal. Thinking back, the whole situation seemed quite surreal, and though vague, seemed as though it was a distant memory form the back of her mind, rather than an actual dream.

The endings to these dreams however were always very clear the next morning; each time she had been on the verge of waking, she had been conscious of it in her dream, and though she'd cling to him as tightly as she could, she'd still slip away from his grasp, as though being pulled through the bed and bed-sheets themselves.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and clutched at her sides, mimicking the way he held her in her dreams.

_"Stay here!" he would say to her._

_"Please , stay here with me!"_

_She wished she could've, as she could not remember a more blissful time in her life._

_"_Except for when you were still here."

The words managed to escape her lips without her being aware of it. Oh, how she missed him, Edward Elric, her childhood friend, one of the very few people who she could actually say that she adored. These dreams made her want to sleep forever, to never leave his side, to never leave that room, to never leave that bed, the one she'd shared with him night after night.

Winry reached over her head and picked her alarm clock up off the windowsill.

11:20am

She'd slept through her alarm, and as a result had lost most of her morning. This was no surprise, as the curtains in her room did such a good job of blocking out the sun, and she'd become accustomed now to the sound of the alarm going off. It was now late Sunday morning and she had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and though the temptation of rolling over and going back to sleep was very inviting, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and forced herself upright.

After getting changed into her usual set of overalls, and convincing herself that yes, there was a lot to be done in her Automail workshop, she left her room and descended the stairs, muttering a fair-well under her breath.

"See you tonight, Ed."

---

Edward Elric woke just moments after Winry had, with the familiar feeling of loss that dwelt in within his stomach every morning. She had been right there, but he still couldn't keep hold of her, and she slipped away into the mountains of bedsheets that always surrounded them, slipping away himself not long after that.

_"I only wish this weren't a dream" She'd said. He'd held her even closer, and with slight despair in his voice he had replied "But it's not. Stay here with me, please!"_

He grunted and pushed himself up off his stomach to sit back on his knees, on the tiny, worn-in mattress that he'd had the displeasure of sleeping on for the last two nights. He was used to the aches and pains that came with sleeping on hostel beds though, and managed to ignore the pain that jabbed behind his shoulder-blade as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" The muffled voice of his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, enquired from the other side of the cramped hostel room. Ed grunted in recognition of the fact that he had just asked a question, but had no intention of answering it.

"You talk in your sleep, you know."

Al too was now sitting up in bed, groggily surveying his brother.

"She knows you would've never left her on purpose." He was scuffing his feet on the floor as he said this, he had become too tall for them to dangle properly off the side of the bed for a while now.

"Yeah, I know Al." Ed replied simply.

"Thanks."

After Al had finished getting dressed and packing up all his belongings into his suitcase, he turned to his older brother, who was sitting on his bed silently braiding his hair.

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Don't take too long brother, we've already missed the first train up north, and the second one's due to leave in an hour."

"Sorry Al," Ed replied, and smiled weakly, "I wont be too long."

The look Al gave him as he left the room said what Ed had been needing to hear. They had lost everything they'd held dear to them, except for each other. Even though they'd both lost their home, friends and family, Al knew that his brother had lost something that he'd never really had, and Ed knew he sympathized.

After his brother had left the room, Ed took some time to think about his dream. It had all felt so real; the touch of her hands as they explored his chest, back, shoulders and arms; her warm breath on the back of his neck as he traced hers with his lips; The feel of her chest as she breathed against him; how warm she had been as she curled up beside him and played with the strands of hair that fell across his eyes. It had all been so vivid... but then again, pretty much all of his dreams had been that way, no matter what they were of, since he and his younger brother tried to bring back their mother...

He would've given anything to be that close to her before he'd come to this world, anything at all to experience that with her outside of his dreams, but he knew that was impossible. For the moment at least he had to focus on the task at hand, and that was to find and, if possible, destroy, the uranium bomb that had found it's way through the gate and into their world. He had finished braiding his hair, the same way he had always done when he'd been home, and decided to finally join his brother in the dining quarters of the German Hostel.

As he got to the table his brother was sitting at, eating a rather suspect looking bowel of grey oatmeal, Ed ran a hand over his braid. It made him feel closer to what he'd lost almost five years ago to the day.

**- End of chapter 1 - **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters from FMA. I am not making any profit form this other than the joy of writing.

A/N: For the moment all I'm going to say is this; I'm sorry that it took me so bloody long to update. At the moment I'm in my Uni Residence Musical, and have had little to no spare time to write. Tonight was the only time I had available to write...but unfortunatley it took far longer than I expected...I started writing at 11:30pm, and it's now 5:10 am. Blech. Thank God I don't have uni tomorrow 'till midday! But for now, enjoy!

Warning: This Fic is rated 'M' for a reason. Fairly warned, be ye, says I!

**_Chapter Two _**

_Ed sighed into the back of Winry's neck, his left arm supporting her head, his right hand tracing lines up and down her bare arm. Every move Winry made seemed to extract this same reaction from him, and she was fairly sure that she knew the reason for this. Just like in every other dream, they had both just happened to appear in that same bed together, with the same lack of clothes, all the while the situation seeming completely normal to both of them._

_Smirking to herself slightly at the thought of teasing Ed even more, Winry inched herself back a little, arching her back against is bare chest, and letting the back of her thigh brush slightly against his crotch. A slightly audible moan escaped Ed's lips. Winry giggled quietly to herself, she loved the fact that she could do so little to turn him on._

_Having her so close to him sent shivers up Ed's spine, and was almost too much for him to bear. He wrapped his normally automail arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. His hand slowly made its way down her stomach, and as he did this he could feel her breathing hitch slightly in anticipation. Despite this, his hand stopped inches from it's destination, tracing small circles on he skin._

_"Can I?" he breathed into her neck, and Winry nodded. Her voice seemed to have suddenly stopped working._

_She lifted her right knee a little to allow his hand to proceed. Ed grinned at Winry's reaction when his fingers found her sensitive spot, and decided that he would push her a little further by placing kisses up and down the side of her neck._

_Winry couldn't stop herself from moaning, it felt as though the muscles from her abdomen upward were all pushing the air out of her, and bit her lip as she exhaled._

_"How's that?" Ed cooed in her ear, then proceeded to start nibbling at her earlobe._

_"uhhhuh..." was all Winry seemed to be able to respond with. Taking his unoccupied hand in her own, she intertwined their fingers, whilst her other made it's way down his side to the gap between his hip and his leg. Slowly she traced light circles there with her index finger, making Edward hiss._

_Ed wanted so badly to roll her onto her back and have his way with her, but his desire to bring her over the edge over ruled this, and instead he quickened the pace with his hand. She arched her back again and bit her lip, trying with little success to stifle her moans. She was getting close now, and she lifted her right leg over his and tucked her foot behind his ankle to allow his hand more freedom._

_"Ed..." She panted "Ed...please...don't stop."_

_She felt herself nearing the edge, and started rocking her body in time with the movements of his hand, but just before she could reach it, all contact with Ed ceased._

_Winry collapsed onto her back, her breath hitching in shock. She had worked up quite a sweat, with her hair sticking awkwardly to her forehead, and the part of her back that had been in contact with Edward's chest now felt cold with his absence._

_She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked either side of her, half expecting to see him hiding somewhere in an attempt to tease her. When she found herself to be alone, she flopped her head backwards and cursed to herself. Ed had always frustrated her somewhat, but this, she believed, was taking things a little too far..._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ed awoke with a start, and it took him a while to find his bearings. The first thing that went through his mind was the whereabouts of Winry, he was certain that just moments before she had been pressed up against him, panting and sweating, pleading for him not to stop. Once he realised that he was once again back in the real world, his attention was then drawn to the alarmingly tight feeling in his pants. Trying to stop the horror he felt showing trough his facial expression, he glanced up at his brother, who was sitting opposite him in the train carrage. He was sitting with his back to the window, his knees tucked up under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs, joined together by a novel he seemed to be deeply involved in. Ed laughed to himself under his breath as he shifted his position slightly to hide his discomfort; though Al was almost twenty, his mannerisms hadn't changed one bit since he was eleven.

Al looked up from his book at his older brother.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Missing the playful sarcasm in Ed's voice, Al went on to ask "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning and muttering something in your dream...you didn't have another dream about mum, did you?"

Ed blushed and sank down a little in his chair, Al was so off the mark it was embarrassing. Avoiding eye contact with his younger brother, he replied with a simple "No, I'm fine."

Trying hastily to change the subject as his brother proceeded to look at him with concern, seeing that the train was coming to a stop, Ed looked out the window and sat back up in his chair.

"Hey, is this our stop already? Gee, how long was I asleep for?" The sun had just started to come up over the horizon, and the sun stung his groggy eyes.

Al's features softened a little as he replied "No, our stop is the next one. Actually you have pretty good timing to wake up now, I was afraid I'd have to do it myself."

Al rubbed his nose after having said this. Ever since that morning when he tried to pull his brother out of bed against his will, his nose seemed to be a little more off centre than it used to be.

The train came to a halt, and Ed watched through the window as people boarded and exited the train. He didn't notice them though, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The lead they''d discovered a week ago that was to aid them in their search of the Uranium bomb turned out to be a dud, and Ed, worried by the fact he hadn't heard from Noah since leaving her and the other gypsies a month before hand, was anxious to get back to them, just incase something had happened to them. They were merely ten minutes away from their final stop, and then it would just be a half hour walk to the local inn, where Schnieder, an old friend of his father's, was keeping them safe.

Just after the train started to pick up it's pace again, the door to their carrage slid open, and a petite , blonde woman dressed in a very conservative looking navy skirt and off white dress shirt buttoned up to the top stood in the doorway, a large brown trench coat draped over her arm.

"Excuse me, but may I sit in here with you ?"She asked meekly, her voice somewhat melodic "All the other carriges are taken you see-"

"Ofcoarse you can." Al cut her off, almost seeming a bit too eager Ed thought. He knew that his brother had a particular soft spot for shy, pretty young ladies, but unfortunately for Al, had never quite worked out how to talk to them properly...or coherently.

Al put his feet onto the ground and dusted off the seat beside him, as if to invite her to sit with him.She did so, and after settling in, she introduced herself to him.

"I'm Frieda, Frieda Fernandez, it's a pleasure to meet you..." she trailed off as she held her hand out to Alphonse, waiting for him to fill in the gap.

"Oh," he said, taking her hand "Elric, Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you Frida!"

Ed made a gaging motion that only Al could see. His over enthusiasm was a bit too much for Ed to stomach. Al shot daggers as he motioned towards his brother.

"And this is Edward Elric." Al shot at him "Known all over Germany for his _short _temper"

Ed's eye twitched.

"Oh," Frieda said, obviously not knowing what to make of Al's last comment "so are you Alphonse's younger brother?"

"**Just because I'm short doesn't mean--**" Ed started, leering forward in his seat, not particularly trying hard to hide his annoyance. He stopped himself though when his brother started shaking his head at him, with possibly the most menacing look on his face Ed had ever seen.

"No, he's my younger brother." Ed finished shortly. After that he didn't listen much to their conversation, instead facing the window with his arms folded, choosing to occupy himself with watching the sun rise. In no time the train started coming to another halt , and Ed started gathering his things.

"Well, this is my stop." Al said to Frieda, as he stood up "I hope your mother starts to feel better, send her my regards."

"Oh, this is your stop?" she asked "My mother lives five minutes down the road, on Keifeh street"

"Oh really? We'll be walking past there to get to the inn." Al turned enthusiastically to his brother after saying this "Would you mind if we walked Frieda to her mother's, Ed?"

Forcing a smile somewhat, Ed replied with a nod. They all left the carrage together - Al insisting that he carry Frieda's bags for her - and made their way from the train station, Ed trailing a few feet behind them to allow Al to continue with his advances...as lame as they may have been.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Ah, Elrics! It's great to see you!"

No sooner had they entered the inn had the brothers been locked in one of Schnieder's infamous, bone-crushing bear hugs. Struggling to pull an arm free, Ed feebly patted him on the back.

"It's great...unh...to see you too Schnieder..."

After releasing them, both boys panted for air as their host placed bulky hands on his hips and beamed in a high voice "Little Rupert took his first steps just yesterday!"

Sniffling as a tear came to his eye, he continued "Makes me so proud, he was even using the same walking technique that's been characteristic to the Schnieder family for generations!"

Both Ed and Al had talked of this many times, and both had agreed that Schnieder was not only the spitting image of Major Armstrong - Tall with bulky muscles, blonde hair, and that same twinkle in his eyes - but personality wise, they were pretty much the same. person. In fact, when Ed first introduced his brother to Schnieder, it took him over half an hour to believe Ed's when he told him that this was actually a different person.

"That's great news!" Al replied, looking up at his father's friend, grinning with a hint of mild adoration in his eyes. To Al, Schnieder had mostly taken over the role of father figure in his life as of late, and Ed could completely understand why.

"Ah yes, the little guy's already awake with Riza in the dining room, I know he'd be more than glad to see you!"

As Al made his way down the hall away from the both of them, Schnieder leaned over and gave Ed a knowing look.

"She's waiting for you upstairs, last door on the left."

Ed nodded at this, and blushing slightly, made his way up the old, warn-down staircase. Once he reached the top, he heard a shout come from downstairs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Ed held his forehead in his automail hand, laughing slightly to himself. Just as with Armstrong, the concept of tact seemed to be a foreign one to Schnieder.

Reaching the final door on the left of the corridor, Ed knocked a few timed with the back of his hand, and the door creaked open a few inches. Apparently Noah had forgotten how to lock the door since Ed last saw her, and after waiting a while with no response, he pushed the door open gingerly and let himself inside the room. Noah was sitting with her back to him, and washing her face in a basin of water that was on her desk. Light from the window in front of her shone down and sparkled off her wet hands, and the morning sun gave her an angelic glow that Ed could not help but admire for a short moment before approaching her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in, his hair falling forward a little as he spoke.

"Did you miss me?"

Noah spun around in her chair and looked up at him, a smug grin playing accross her lips.

"What...you were gone? I didn't notice."

Ed looked at her with a mock hurt expression before leaning in and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and sighed into his mouth. The kiss was needy and somewhat desperate, and after all it should've been; Ed hadn't seen his girlfriend for almost a month now, and needless to say, they had some catching up to do.

--- end of chapter two ---

A/N: Ha! There you go! Did I shock you? ...probably not, hey. Hmm...just to let you know (better late than never) this fic will not be completely historically correct. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it's going to have to be. Oh, and I tried to make the first scene as tasefull as possible...tell me what you think about it.

Thanks for all of your lovely reviews by the way, that's one of the best parts of writing! To , it'd be awesome if you could better my chapters from now on! I just felt as though I'd put off posting this chapter for far too long to spend more time getting this chapter bettered. In regards to the "Elric Telepathy" thing, I've only ever watched the Anime 'till just recently, so if there is a connection there I was completely oblivious to it when I first started writing (though the thought of Ed and Al using telepathy for the same reason it's being used in this fic is a bit yucky :P). Thanks for reading guys, and stay tuned for the next chapter, which I promise will be written much faster than this one was!


End file.
